My slave My lover
by ShAdOwTeAdY
Summary: this a YAOI story from my fav couple sasunaru ....
1. Chapter 1

My slave..My lover

**My slave... My lover **

**Warning :** this is a yaoi story . it means boy x boy relationship .. if you don't like it don't read it and DON'T FLAG...

**Pairing : sasunaru .. garaaneji .. shinokiba .. there is itachi .. but it's about sasunaru ..**

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of them .. I don't own any character in the whole naruto even if I risked my life for it ..**

**Chapter**** 1 ..: **

**ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ**

What a beautiful day . naruto thought in himself when he was looking at the sky

With his blue eyes and his hair shined when he turned around "kiba ,where have you been ?". kiba was sitting in the tree with akamaru and they were really tired

"aaaaahhhhhh ,I was running from some guys ,they were going to kill me."

Naruto looked at him "why?" kiba smiled "cause I helped someone who stole something from a store ." naruto get angry "they are really stubborn people ."

Kiba looked at him with his black eyes the guy stole from uchiha store ." naruto was going to say something but he stopped .

Kiba looked at the roof "I told you that he will be shocked ." gaara looked at naruto "I know that he will be shocked ." naruto looked at gaara "gaara ,are you the one who stole from that store ?" .gaara looked at the sky "who knows!"

Naruto get angry "I told you that we should never get near from that store didn't

I ?" gaara set near kiba "I didn't stole from it ." naruto looked at the tree that was behind the two boys "neji" neji set near gaara "sorry .i'm really sorry .I didn't mean it ." naruto sighed "ok this is the last warning I'll give you .NEVER

GET NEAR FROM THAT STORE . DID YOU UNDERSTAND..?" all of them said "yeah". Kiba said with a whisper voice "you'll never do anything to us ".

Naruto shout "AND I'M SERIOUSE ". kiba smiled nervously "ok " . neji looked at gaara and smiled with a blush "thank you for protecting me .were you hurt?" gaara looked at the sky with his beautiful green eyes "it was nothing serious" neji smiled with a happy face and gaara looked at him with a serious look .kiba looked at them and smiled "I wish that shino is here right now ,he didn't come back early today ,I hope he's ok ".

In the big mansion , there was a red eyes looking at a small tissue "what a dirty brother you are ,sasuke."a red eyes looked back "shut up itachi " suddenly sasuke was on the ground "why did you hit me !?".itachi turned and his black hair flyed by the wind "don't talk to your big brother like this or you'll be punished "sasuke set in his seat which was near the window "damn it ".itachi looked at him with a big smile in his face .

"come on ,run quick , kiba ,gaara ,neji quickly "naruto was shouting at them and some people was behind them "get in here". he was pointing at a hole .they all get inside the hole except naruto who was running faster .he saw a store that nobody in it so he enter and hide in it .when the people gone he sighed in relief and went to the door but someone catch him and hit him in his neck .naruto closed his eyes slowly and he heard some strange voice call his name loudly ..

ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

Ah ,what happened to me ..??".naruto was sitting in the ground and he was" surprised when he noticed that the room he's in it was really big and there was someone sitting in the bed where it was in the middle of the big room ."who are you and why I'm here ?".naruto talked to the guy ,naruto couldn't see the guy face because the guy was sitting in the dark place ,he heard a calm voice talking to him "welcome back ,naruto".naruto's eyes was winded very big with surprise and shock "sasuke".

**ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ**

**I hope you enjoy it ... ,**

**please review and I promise I will write faster ok ... ,**

**thank you for reading my story and take care of yourselves **

**See you later ... **

**ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ**


	2. Chapter 2

My slave..My lover

**My slave... My lover **

**Warning :** this is a yaoi story . it means boy x boy relationship .. if you don't like it don't read it and DON'T FLAG...

**Pairing : sasunaru .. garaaneji .. shinokiba .. there is itachi .. but it's about sasunaru ..**

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of them .. I don't own any character in the whole naruto even if I risked my life for it ..**

**Chapter**** 2 …: **

**ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ**

Sasuke stand and walked to naruot who was very shocked ,sasuke looked at him with a serious look ,naruto looked at him "how…..why?" ,sasuke hold naruto's arm and pulled him to his chest and he made naruto look at him ,naruto looked at sasuke's beautiful black eyes and his black hear ,sasuke get close to naruto and then he felt sasuke's lips on his own and he was very surprised ,shocked and happy in the same time ,then sasuke put his arms around naruto and then he changed the kiss from normal kiss to French kiss ,naruto tried to release himself from sasuke but sasuke didn't let him go that easily so he hugged him so tight .. naruto was going to cry and one tear was in his cheek …… suddenly sasuke was in the wale and itachi was grabbing his shirt and he was so angry "don't ever ..ever make him cry ..did you understand..?" ,naruto looked at itachi and remembered the voice he heard when he collapsed … itachi let sasuke's shirt and looked at naruto "are you okay..?" ,itachi stand near naruto "naruto" ,the tears was falling quickly in naruto's cheek and he hugged itachi very tightly .. itachi hugged naruto back "it's okay ,don't cry ,it's ok" .. sasuke looked at them and went to them and grabbed itachi and exclude itachi from naruto and hugged naruto so tightly "it's my turn .. now you .. don't ever touch my responsibility .. my slave .. my …." He didn't complete but he looked at naruto "he's mine .." ,naruto looked at sasuke "you're mine ..did you understand ..?" ,naruto looked at him in shock and itachi looked at them together and smiled "I know that .. stupid brother" ………..

ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

In middle of the night …

ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

Gaara looked at the crying neji and he put his hand in neji's head and hugged him so tight "don't cry ,we will bring him back ,ok I promise " neji looked at him "really !" gaara looked at him back "yeah … really" ,neji smiled and gaara smiled back to him and he kissed neji's eyes and tears … neji smiled shyly and when he noticed that gaara was kissing his neck he exclude gaara from him "why are you doing this in a public place ?" ,gaara looked at him "we are in the middle of the night and we are in our room" .. neji looked at the place and he smiled in tension "sorry, I didn't notice", he looked at gaara who was looking at him "I'm really sorry gaara …" he set in gaara's lap and he kissed him in his cheek "I'm sorry" he was going to go away but gaara hold him very tight "it's ok" then he kissed him in his lips and his neck and his arms inside neji's shirt who was so shy …..

ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

"Are you okay?".. "yeah" .. "did you kill him?" .. "no" .. "why?" .."he's innocent" .. "how did you know that he's innocent?" .. "I saw who killed his step parents" .. "who killed them?" .. "orochimaru" .. "you're kidding!!" .. "no , I'm not kidding I told you I saw the crime and the killer and I'm sure that the killer is orochimaru

I'm sure about it .." .. "then he's the one who killed naruto's step parents … but why …" .. "I think because he wants naruto , his money and his chakra" .. "ok .. let's go and see how did he kill them" .. " oh my god , he cut there organs" .. " they don't have any thing .. they don't have any skin or any flesh .. they are just fane bony ..and there bony is destroyed .."

ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

Naruto was sitting in the bed and he was looking at the sunrise "I want to know how are they doing .." he saw a bee then he smiled "go to shino and tell him to go home soon .. we all miss him specially kiba .. so let him go home as soon as possible and tell him to say hi to my friends ok .." the bee went to the trees and completed her flying to shino , naruto smiled then he heard someone knocking at the door "come in" ,sasuke opened the door and set in naruto's bed "are you ok?" naruto looked at him "yes I'm better" sasuke looked at naruto "then you have to go back to your work" naruto looked at him in disbelieve "back to my work!!" .. "yes to your work as a slave" .. "what!! No way I'm not going to be a slave .. I've had enough in serving people … I don't want to become a slave to anyone" .. " sasuke looked at him then he kissed him very hard "you will .. or you will never see your friends" .. "what do you mean?" .. "I mean that if you didn't become a slave you will never get out from here .. but if you become a slave you will go and see your friends any time you want except for the time you work .. I will let you think about this offer in 24 hours .. now I should leave I have work to do .. see you after 24 hours" .. he get out from the room and naruto heard someone close the door from outside " he still don't believe in me .. how can I be his slave after what he did to me .. what should I do …..??" …………………

ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

**What will happen …??...**

**you will see if you kept reading my story.**

**I hope you enjoy it ... , **

**please review and I promise I will write faster ok ... , thank you for reading my story and take care of yourselves ..**

**See you later ..o.. **

**ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ**


	3. Chapter 3

My slave..My lover

**My slave... My lover **

**Warning :** this is a yaoi story . it means boy x boy relationship .. if you don't like it don't read it and DON'T FLAG...

**Pairing : sasunaru .. garaaneji .. shinokiba .. there is itachi .. but it's about sasunaru ..**

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of them .. I don't own any character in the whole naruto even if I risked my life for it ..**

**Chapter**** 3…: **

**ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ**

"the beautiful sun is shine , but to me it's really not a beautiful sun" naruto who was sitting in the bed thought in himself in a sad voice "I hate when sasuke do this to me , I just run away because what he did , I can't refuse this offer , if I refused this offer I will never see my friends and I will be a prisoner here" . naruto put his head between his hands "I really hate it" . he heard someone unlock the door he looked up and he saw sasuke wearing a black suit with a tie and he was really cool . naruto blushed when he saw him "I know that I love him and I still love him in these years but he…" .sasuke set in the chair near naruto's bed "what is your choice ?" .naruto looked at the sky and he sighed "I will be a slave but in one condition .." sasuke looked at him "say it" .. "I want my friends to live near this house so that I can see them and stay with them" .. "that's easy to do now take a bath , change your clothes and go to the kitchen you will see itachi in there he will teach you what to do" he walked to the door and looked at naruto "do you want to say something..?" .. naruto nod "I will do what you just said but I will never change my clothes to slave's clothes , because I'm free , even if you put me in the jail or made me a slave I will always be a free person , did you understand .?" sasuke looked at him "do whatever you want" then he get out from the room …

ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

"are you ok neji ?" .. gaara looked at him with a worry look … "yeah I'm fine , I just slipped in the shop , it's not a big deal" neji looked at him and smiled "it's ok really you don't have to worry that much" … gaara touched neji's hand and he hold it "ok" … neji smiled at him then he looked at kiba and shino's room "do you think that shino back ?" … gaara looked at the room "he's on his way to come here" … neji smiled in relief "that's good , when shino in home we should go and look for our boss naruto" …"I know" ……

ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

Kiba looked at the sky "boss we will help you and found you no matter what happen" … then his eyes changed to a sad eyes "are you ok shino ..?" … "I'm fine and I'm coming home soon" …"that's really great" kiba smiled happily "then we will go and search for our boss naruto" … "yeah" ……

ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

"nothing changed since I left .. I was happy here with sasuke and itachi , but what sasuke did is really not good for the both of us" …when naruto entered the kitchen itachi looked at him and he was wearing glasses "how are you today naruto?" naruto smiled "I'm fine today , how are you ?" … "I'm fine , you're here to know what will you do , right..?" … naruto looked at the window then returned to look at itachi "yeah" . itachi put his glasses on the table "why did you accept the offer ..?" naruto looked at the picture behind the table "I will be a prisoner if I didn't accept this offer" …itachi stand near the window "you gave him a condition ,right?" naruto standed near him "yeah . I told him that I will work here if my friends is here … so I could see them and they see me , I know that they are worried about me now , I miss them so much , they are my real friends , they didn't leave me or betray me when they know that the kuubi sealed inside me not like the others did , they were special to me and they are special to me till now , I can't leave them I can't do that because they are my family , my best family ever " naruto smiled when he saw itachi looking at him "they really are" itachi smiled when he saw naruto's happy smile then he put his hand in naruto's head "I know that , and I will kill sasuke if he didn't do your condition , and I will do my best to help you , you are my little brother so if you want to talk just come to me , if I wasn't here go talk to sasuke , and don't think anything I just said is lies , I promise to do what I just said " naruto looked at him then he smiled happily "you don't need to promise me anything at all " itachi was going to say something but naruto smiled at him with a big smile "because you are my big brother" … itachi hugged naruto happily "you're the best … now it's time to know what to do with everything in this house and I will help in everything like cleaning the house and everything else " … itachi was telling naruto what to do and showing him the house …

ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

Sasuke was reading some papers while he was sitting on a black chair when someone knocked at the door "come in" … a beautiful man with a black hair and black eyes entered the big room "your meeting will begin now" sasuke looked at the man "shikimaru" shikimaru nodded then he get out of the room "I will wait outside" sasuke sighed with a tired tone " I hate meetings , I was planning to do something , damn it" then he get out of the room and he walked with shikimaru to the meetings room , sasuke looked at the door seriously "I will do this plan to him no matter what …" then he and shikimaru entered the room … …

ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

**What is the plan sasuke was thinking about…??...**

**who is the person sasuke was talking about…??...**

**you will see if you kept reading my story.**

**I hope you enjoy it ... , please review and I promise I will write faster ok ... **

**thank you for reading my story and take care of yourselves ..**

**See you later ..o.. **

**ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ**


	4. Chapter 4

My slave

**My slave... My lover **

**Warning :** this is a yaoi story . it means boy x boy relationship .. if you don't like it don't read it and DON'T FLAG...

**Pairing : sasunaru .. garaaneji .. shinokiba .. there is itachi .. but it's about sasunaru ..**

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of them .. I don't own any character in the whole naruto even if I risked my life for it ..**

**Chapter** 4…:

ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

**Naruto was cleaning sasuke's bedroom with itachi who was complaining about the mess in the room when sasuke entered it and took a file the files which was near the file fell in the ground , naruto sighed when he set in the floor **

**" I'm really tired , how could you do this , sasuke ?" sasuke looked at him **

**" do your job " naruto looked at him with fire eyes " how could you say that after what I did , you should clean your room by yourself then , I will never clean it again " then he get out from the room around him fire … itachi smiled and he follow naruto who was going to the kitchen … sasuke looked at his room and he was really surprised when he found his room really clean and beautiful … **

**Naruto was cleaning the dishes while he was saying anything " jerk , stupid , baka , baka , baka , baka " sasuke was standing near itachi who was looking at naruto with an innocent eyes wondering what's going on with him …**

**Sasuke get near naruto " thank you " then he get out from the kitchen … naruto looked at sasuke with a blush and surprise ( I never heard him saying this , ever ) itachi looked at naruto and sasuke who entered his room then he smiled " you changed him , naruto , you know that ? " … naruto looked at him and smiled back …**

**ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ**

**" sex , five , four , three , two , one " kiba was saying that then gaara , neji , kiba and akamaru gone to different places … **

**Neji was looking at someone when someone hit him behind his neck then he fall in the ground " I saw him " … **

**Gaara saw someone carrying neji in his shoulder … gaara run to him but someone grabbed him and hit him in his stomach twice gaara looked at neji " I will take you " then he fell in the ground …**

**Kiba and akamaru was walking carefully when they heard someone behind them kiba looked at akamaru then he nodded and smiled " hello there , shikimaru " shikimaru stand in front of him " you … " he sighed in tiredness " neji and gaara were taken " kiba looked at him angry " what do you mean ? " … shikimaru looked at uchiha's house " go there , all of them there " … kiba looked at the house " you mean , our boss , naruto is there too " shikimaru nodded , kiba smiled " we should go there quickly , akamaru , let's go , yahoo " both of them gone toward uchiha's house , shikimaru smiled then he follow them …**

**ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ **

**Kiba looked at the house in disbelieve " it's really , really big " he entered it with akamaru … kiba's eyes wide in surprise and they filled with tears …**

ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

**(……) thinking in himself .**

**" ……" talking with each other .**

**ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ**

**What did kiba saw made him cry …? **

**Why some people taken gaara and neji …? And who are they …?**

**Why did they taken them to uchiha's house …?**

**I hope you enjoy it ... , please review and I promise I will write faster ok ... **

**thank you for reading my story and take care of yourselves ..**

**See you later ..o.. **

**ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ**


End file.
